


Two Can Keep a Secret

by MultiFandomWitch



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: But then I was busy so I just have this, Drabble, I swear I meant to do the entire week, JayKyle, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomWitch/pseuds/MultiFandomWitch
Summary: JayKyle week: day oneSecret RelationshipIgnore the title, I’m not good at naming things.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Two Can Keep a Secret

Truth be told, maybe part of the reason they hadn’t told anyone was that Kyle was absolutely terrified of what Batman would do to him. Jason may be convinced that his adopted father didn’t care, it was clear to everyone else that this was not the case.

And maybe another part might have been that he knew that the Lanterns would tease the hell out of him once they found out about his boyfriend. 

But the main reason was that they liked being the only ones in the know. It was a personal thing, and it was only theirs. There were no prying eyes or nosy friends and coworkers, there was just the two of them and their love. 

That was how they liked it.


End file.
